Just as Confused as I Am
by Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge
Summary: Gray found out that his little sister was still alive but had to endure so many hardships without him, he starts to become overprotective with her, saying that he will never let her out of his sight again. When Natsu finds his cousin trapped in burning ice, all he could do was sympathize, unknown to both mages, the girls had a something under their sleeves. Full Sum inside; NatRay


**Jade: This story has been running in my mind for quite some time. I was actually confused after the idea just popped in my head while I was thinking about what to put in my other stories, and since I was unable to get rid of it, I finally decided to give in and let my fingers do the typing. Please, do be kind. :3**

_**Summary: **__When Gray found out that his little sister was still alive but had to endure so many hardships without him, he starts to become overprotective with her, declaring that he will never let her out of his sight again. When Natsu finds his cousin trapped in burning ice, all he could do was sympathize with her, but he starts to get weird feelings when he sees the ice mage together with his sister. Unknown to them, both girls had a plan cooked up in their match-maker heads to bring their 'nii-chans' together in a relationship far stronger than friendship. NatRay_

_**Pairings: **__Natsu x Gray_

_**Rating: **__T; just to be safe._

* * *

_Run! Run! Run!_

_Two girls burst out from the bushes in the dark of the night. The moon shone on their tired faces, illuminating the bruised faces of the fleeting pair and the small bundles they carried. One of the girls whipped her head back, ebony hair waving against the quiet evening wind. Her gun-metal blue eyes grew large and she sprinted. The girl beside her followed her actions, gasping and sprinting like there was no tomorrow. The pink haired teen choked on her own breath while she clutched a small creature in her hands. The pair had arrived at a crossroad and both skidded to a halt. Gun-metal blue and ruby eyes darted from left to right, trying to judge which direction was safer._

"_There! They're over there!" Both girls looked behind them. A large group of mages ran towards them, yelling profanities and threats. "Trap them! Trap them! Trap the children of Zeref!" The two girls nodded and ran north, the pinkette leading them. The raven twirled on her heel and faced her pursuers. Her eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight as she took a deep breath._

"_**Hiryu no HOKO**__!" The raven yelled, a blast of ice and snow erupted from her mouth, temporarily trapping the mages in a maelstrom of snow, ice and sleet. She coughed and blood stained the ground. Wiping the side of her mouth, she ran to her companion and tugged her forward, keeping a tight grip on the small bundle cradled in her arm. "Not much time." She panted. "Wasn't even-" A small dagger flew at them, cutting her sentence as they dodged the storm of bullets and knives that flew at them. The pinkette whirled and glared at the disoriented group, which was recovering quite fast._

"_**Karyu no HOKO**__!" A large flare of fire blew from her mouth. Some of the members of the group ducked while the others, who were still dazed from the earlier attack, screamed in agony as the flames danced on their body. The pinkette gave a small grin before her companion dragged her further. _

"_We need to run while they're still out." The raven mumbled, her breathing was uneven and her eyes had glazed. Out of the two, she looked like she had close to no magic and energy left. The pinkette nodded in agreement. Both girls continued to run on shaky knees before they collapsed. The ruby eyed pinkette peeked from her place. Her eyes widened._

"_A dead end." She whispered, clutching the small bundle tighter and still out of breath. Gun-metal blue eyes flickered up at her before the raven haired girl peeked up at the edge of the cliff. Water washed up and lapped the sides of the towering crag. Her eyes narrowed._

"_Damn."_

"_Well, well, well. We finally caught up to you." A man in wearing a trench coat appeared behind them. The two girls growled at the man. His cold, onyx eyes glittered underneath the peaceful moon and the silent splashing of the waves below. He burst into a maniacal laugh, bellowing as more mages appeared around the two girls. The pinkette gulped, her hand clutching the small bundle in front of her. The raven snarled at the man._

"_Get lost!" She sneered, teeth flashing. The man smiled in amusement._

"_Oh, don't worry." He said, taking small steps towards them. "We won't harm the cats." A maniacal smile split into his face. "We'll take those wonderful abilities of yours instead," A pause. "Young Dragon Slayers." The man burst into a fit of laughter, some of his men joined him, soon the entire circle was laughing. The raved growled. The wind blew from the ocean while the moon serenaded the waves. Her gun-metal blue eyes went wide._

"_We've got to do it." She said, grabbing her friend. The pinkette's ruby eyes widened in understanding and disbelief at her words._

"_If you think you can survive by jumping of that cliff," The man gave them a malicious smile "You'll die in a more excruciating manner." He let out another loud laugh. The pinkette glanced at the man and looked at her friend._

"_But Zeref-nii said-"_

"_I know what he said!" The raven growled, cutting her off. She took a deep breath. "But we don't have a choice."_

_The pinkette saw tears in her friend's eyes and nodded. The last straw. The closing seal of sacrifice._

"_Let's do this." She said, twining one of her hands with the girl in front of her. The man in the trench coat laughed._

"_You girls done saying good-bye?" He mocked. A magic Circle glowed beneath the two girls; Red over Blue; Blue over Red; Black. _

_Pained ruby eyes opened and met with determined gun-metal blue ones. The trenched coated man gasped._

"_Get them! Before they complete the sealing spell!" He yelled. The mages dashed forward, throwing a flurry of weapons, elements and even a flying pig, but none came close. Once the attacks touched the boundaries of the circle, they withered and sizzled in the wind. Trench coat gasped, falling on his butt and crawling back._

"_They're using it." He gasped, inching backward. "Forbidden magic, Evil Magic. They're using it!" He yelled. A few of his reasonable men dropped their weapons and ran from the scene while the others were too paralyzed to move._

_Both girls were slowly lifted up in the air, the bundles they carried floated between them as magic resonated with the beating of their hearts. The black magic circle grew larger and larger. In a few seconds, the man in the trench coat and the rest of his men were gagging and gasping for breath as life was slowly drained from them. The magic circle grew darker and the wind grew stronger. In the darkness, the glowing Orbs of red and blue shone from the inside. _

"_**Entafiázo**__**̱**__** em**__**á**__**s sti**__**̱**__**n Asf**__**á**__**leia**__" Amongst the screams of agony and pain, the voices of the girls transcend in perfect harmony._

"_**Pagó**__**̱**__**sei for**__**á**__** to k**__**á**__**psimo p**__**á**__**go**__" the tortured screams of 'stop!' and 'Help!' reached deaf ears as the two girls continued to chant, voices resonating with the dark light pulsing from every symbol on the magic circle._

"_**Xypní**__**̱**__**sete ti**__**̱**__**n kat**__**á**__**lli**__**̱**__**li**__**̱**__** stigm**__**í**__**̱**__" A figure in the shadows watched the terrifying scene before him. His eyes focused on the two female figures floating inside the chasm of darkness. Rivulets of fire began to skirt in the swirling maelstrom as frost slowly bloomed in various spots._

"_**Drákoi ti**__**̱**__**s Fo**__**̱**__**ti**__**á**__**s kai P**__**á**__**go**__" The chaotic spell began to freeze in the blazing fire and the dark deeds of the spell was done._

_Zeref walked forth as the swirling vortex hardened into a pillar of cold ice and freezing fire. The remains of the mages who were used as sacrifices for the spell were scattered throughout the crystals of ice and the hearts of the blue flames. Two human figures were at the center of the largest pillar. Blue flames licked the bumps and ridges of the cold ice as Zeref placed a tentative hand on the flat surface. His head bowed and tears streamed down his face. Hesitantly, he looked up and saw the forlorn faces of the two living girls he raised from a distance. The frozen faces of the two girls that never showed fear, sadness, hate, even though they were raised by him; a murderer. His hand dropped as he turned walked away. He loved his little girls. But why?_

"_Why did you have to become like me?" He whispered, one last tear falling from his face, before he melted into the shadows. If he just turned around once more, he could've seen the tears of sadness and pain streaming down the faces of his precious children._

* * *

**~(0-0)~**

* * *

"Two dragons?" Gray repeated as Natsu excitedly told _his_ team about the mission. The pinkette gave him a grin and waved the mission request in front of his face. Erza watched them as she quietly took a bit out of her strawberry cake. Lucy peeked over his shoulder and read the mission out loud.

"Two Dragons Were Spotted at Our Forest Clearing. They Seem to be Protecting A Pillar of Blue and Have Killed Five People, All Of Which Are Adventurers and Treasure Hunters. Two Girls Are Frozen Inside the Pillar. Please Save Them. Eliminate The Dragons and Save The Girls. Reward: 4 000 000 J." Lucy read. She sat back in her position and shrugged.

"It seems like a dangerous mission, Natsu." She reasoned, crossing her arms over her ample chest, unaware of the fact that both Erza and Gray had stilled, eyes bugging at the reward. Lucy continued. "Anyway it's just-" She stopped talking and snatched the paper, her eyes bugging before she let out a silent squeal. Natsu grinned.

"So, can we?" He asked, grinning at his teammates. Gray nodded and smirked.

"Hell yes." He said, standing up. Erza glared at him.

"Wait a minute." She said in a stern tone. All three mages looked at her. She frowned.

"I know the reward is tempting, but we can't fight these dragons alone." She said, setting her strawberry cake down. "We don't have enough strength to take down one dragon." She glowered at Natsu. "And the only dragon slayer capable of this mission is you, Natsu." Natsu swallowed and gave Erza a small nod. The redhead's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Y-you s-see, Erza. I-I a-alre-read-"

"Can I come along?" The four members looked at the newcomer. Wendy gave them a bashful smile while Happy and Carla walked on either side of her. The white eksheed crossed her arms.

"Wendy, isn't this mission a bit too dangerous for you?" Carla pointed out. Lucy frowned and nodded.

"I have agree with Carla on this one. It is a bit dangerous." She said. Gray and Natsu exchanged glances before simultaneously looking at Erza. The Re-equip mage sighed through her nose and gave the young dragon slayer a smile.

"Wendy's a dragon slayer, so it can't really be helped." She said, standing up. "Alright. We leave in an hour. You better get ready to meet me at the train station." She ordered before walking away. Happy nodded with an 'aye sir!' while Wendy scampered away in excitement, Carla at her heels. Gray watched her retreating figure while Natsu tried to not get motion sick with the thought of boarding a train. Lucy sighed.

"Something about this mission seems a little off." She mumbled before standing up and heading towards her own apartment. "It's not even an S-Class Mission."

* * *

_~One Hour and Twelve Minutes Later~_

* * *

Erza tapped her foot in annoyance. The two boys were supposed to be here _twelve _minutes ago. Erza glowered while Lucy and Wendy huddled together in fear. Angry Erza is very scary. Lucy shifted her weight while Wendy's grip loosened a bit. Truth to be told, the two couldn't get angry even if they wanted to. Erza's wrath is more than enough to cover for their anger. Carla snorted and crossed her arms.

"They sure do take their time." She mumbled. Just then, happy bolted from the throng of people.

"Erza~!" The cat yelled, hugging Erza and startling the red haired mage. "Natsu's not feeling well. He won't get on the train." Happy mumbled. As if on cue, Gray stumbled away from the crowd, carrying a motion-sick Natsu on his back. Erza blinked at the sight. Gray was hissing and yelling insults at the pinkette who had a wrapped his arms around the ice mage's neck. What _really_ caught Erza's attention was the fact that Natsu had his legs wrapped rather _tightly_ around the raven's waist and that the ice mage had a flustered look in his eyes. Lucy squealed.

"Oi, get off me, Flame-for-Brains!" Natsu's grip went tighter.

"Cold."

"I said get off!"

"Cold." Gray saw the three females and two cats giving him smirks. He flushed.

"Oi Natsu." He said, standing straight. "You're turning yourself into an embarrassment. Everyone's staring" Well, most of the people are. Gray was sure Natsu could hear the murmurs of 'what a bold couple' and 'who do you think tops when they do 'that''. Gray's brow twitched in annoyance. If Natsu didn't get off in a second he was so going to toss him off his back. Erza snickered and grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's get on the train." Erza said, practically dragging the raven haired teen into the compartment while Lucy and Wendy giggled at the sight.

After a few minutes of cuddling the soothing cold, Natsu slid down and buried his face in the small crevice of whatever the cold thing was. It felt really good. Natsu increased Gray's demise when his arms wrapped around Gray's torso while he cuddled the half-naked ice mage. Gray had let out a squeak of surprise when Natsu started rubbing his face. . . . There. He flinched when the Fire Dragon Slayer sighed and that hot breath of his wafted over his groin. He shuddered and supressed a moan since, one, Wendy was watching, Two, Lucy was watching and would definitely squeal if she likes his reaction and three, Erza was watching and was giving him a look that said 'don't you dare move'. Gray's attention was once diverted back to his main problem when Natsu opened his mouth and started to snore. Nope. Nothing's wrong with that. Except that Natsu was so close to mouthing his 'thing'. He curled his hands into a fist and bit his tongue. Really? He peeked from under his bangs and noticed the smirks on the faces of all the girls, minus Carla. She was out cold. Happy flew beside his ear with a small smirk.

"You lllliiiiike him." He said, rolling his tongue. Gray growled and turned to the cat.

"I don *moan*" He bit his tongue. Cat's out of the bag. Lucy squealed and started covering her red face with her hands. Wendy, who had much better hearing than the other girls closed her eyes and covered her ears when the sound of Natsu mumbling 'lollipop'. To Gray, who felt helpless at the moment, could do nothing while Natsu _innocently_ dreamt of eating spicy lollipop while licking his lips, and parts of his front. The raven clenched his hands. This is what you call _Innocent_ Sexual Harassment.

* * *

~_Skipping Past Gray's Demise (I Kinda Feel Sorry For Sexually Harassing Him)_~

* * *

Natsu jumped off the train, screaming 'I'm Free!' while Lucy shook her head. If only the Fire dragon Slayer knew the harassment he had put Gray in. The Ice mage was practically shaking from his arousal. Lucy flushed a bit. It was somewhere between cute and funny. Natsu was simply more calmed by Gray's cool skin, although it spelled torture for Gray. Happy teasing him did not help remove the flushed cheeks of the ice mage. Speaking of the ice mage;

The blond Stellar Mage looked at the knocked-out Ice mage limply hanging from Erza's shoulder. According to Wendy, he had passed out from too much tension and stress. Well, anyone would be if you were to be pushed to your limit. Lucy shook her head and opted to talk to the completely _innocent_ Dragneel.

"Sa Natsu, where are we supposed to head to?" She asked. The Pinkette grinned and threw an arm around her, prancing about and spinning her around.

"We're going to go to the Dragons! I bet it's Igneel!" He said, letting go of the dizzy blond before dashing forward. Lucy steadied herself before placing a hand on her forehead. _So much for that option_. She thought.

Just as he set he ran forward, he felt himself cross some sort of barrier. The world stopped and sizzled to black. He whirled around, eyes scanning the darkness for something, someone. But there was nothing, just eerie silence and darkness. His brows scrunched together. He'll blast away the darkness with a roar then. He sucked his breath in, preparing to launch his attack.

"Natsu." The pinkette stopped in mid-breath and the world bloomed into faded colours. He recognized the loud, majestic voice that had called him. He slowly turned around, not sure of what to expect.

Igneel towered above him with a soft expression. The red scales that contrasted the sapphire sky gleamed as the dragon spread his wings. Natsu's voice caught in his throat. Igneel was in front of him. After years of searching for him, Natsu finally found him. Finally! Tears swelled in his eyes as he took a shaky step towards his father.

"Ignee-"

"_Igneel_!" Natsu stopped in his tracks as a boy with salmon coloured hair raced towards the dragon and jumped on him. Igneel gave a small laugh as he nuzzled the young boy. Natsu's eyes widened. The boy was him.

He watched on as the little version of him tackled Igneel and sat on his back, hugging the dragon's large neck. Igneel laughed and pretended to throw the boy off, and little Natsu was squealing with sheer joy as he held on to his foster father's back. Natsu fell on his knees as tears slowly fell down his face.

"_Nii-chan._"

Natsu looked up as the dragon-and-slayer pair goofed around some more. Igneel had succeeded in throwing his former self on the ground while he circled around the boy, who had been chasing him, trying to grab onto his tail before it was pulled out of reach. Natsu gave a small sigh and watched the memory with teary eyes. Finally, both individuals lay on the grass and stared up at the clouds, well, Igneel was lying on the grass, little Natsu was on his stomach. The young pinkette looked up at his father.

"_Nii-chan_."

Natsu looked around. He was pretty sure there was another person with him. Dark green eyes scanned the faded bushes and trees. Nothing. He shook his head.

"Ne, Igneel?" Natsu looked at his former self. Igneel shifted his weight so he could look at the young dragon slayer.

"What is it?"

Little Natsu put a finger to his lips before crossing his arms. "Earlier today, I smelled someones inside our territory." The young slayer looked at Igneel, who nodded, before he continued talking. "One of the someones smell a lot like you." Igneel gave an appreciative growl.

"So you did notice." Little Natsu grinned.

"_Nii-chan_."

Natsu whirled around. He could've sworn there was someone behind him. He blinked and sniffed the air. He could smell something familiar, strawberry with the smoky scent of fire. The dragon slayer scrunched his brows together in annoyance. That was definitely not him. Natsu sniffed himself. Yep. It wasn't him. He smelled like the trees and flames. He blinked as a shadow flew overhead. Igneel chuckled.

"My sister is here." Little Natsu gave Igneel a curious look.

"Sister?" The large dragon nodded and looked up. Natsu gasped.

A sleek red dragon slowly descended from the clouds, her wings casting a shadow on them. Her cream coloured snout was stretched into a grin as her similarly coloured belly touched the ground. Natsu watched in fascination as the two red dragons rubbed their heads together. The female dragon smirked and gave her brother a gentle headbutt.

"Long time no see, Igneel-nii." The dragon's melodic voice washed over him as he stood away from the group. He studied her as Igneel laughed and swatted her.

"Good to see you too, Inceneria." Inceneria gave a small nod before she took notice of little Natsu shielding himself behind one of Igneel's legs. The female dragon cocked her head to one side before sniffing the young pinkette, who clutched Igneel's leg tighter.

"Who's this kid? Your son?" She asked, looking her brother in the eye. Igneel nodded. "How old is he?"

"Around eleven." Inceneria burst into a grin.

"What a coincidence! They both have pink hair." She said with a grin. Igneel blinked in confusion as the red she-dragon twisted her sleek neck and nudged a small someone riding on her back. Natsu squinted to see the figure. The silhouette of a girl with shoulder length messy hair hiding on Inceneria's back.

"Do you remember this, Nii-chan?" Natsu whirled around and stood face to face with another pinkette. Her messy pink hair was cascaded down to her shoulder blades. Her ruby eyes glinted with mischief as her lips curled into a soft smile. Underneath a black vest, she wore a white singlet and brown cargo pants and black sandals. She cocked her head to the side.

"Nii-chan, do you remember me?" Natsu blinked. He knew this girl. How could he forget? He stared at her, unable to move. The girl smiled and held one of his hands and placed it on her forehead. Natsu watched as the girl ruffled her pink locks with his hands.

"Nii-chan! Save Me!" Natsu's eyes widened. The girl in front of him was gone. The valley was gone. Igneel was gone. Inceneria was gone. Natsu looked around him. He was in some sort of dirty laboratory with a low ceiling and lots of chains. A scream pierced through the air. The pinkette whirled around.

"Nii-chan! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Natsu watched as the pinkette in front of him screamed in agony. She was chained against a slab of stone that five feet above the ground. Sparks danced across her body, making her scream in agony. He rushed forward. Whatever was pushing him forward was telling him he needed to save her. Tears streamed down the girl's dirty face.

"Nii-chan! Inceneria! Si-chan!" Natsu didn't know who the girl was calling out to, but the closer he got to her, the farther she seemed. His blood boiled as he looked at that tear stained face. A blue spark ran on her body and she screamed once more. "Zeref-nii!" Natsu stopped in his tracks.

"**Hiryu no KAGITSUME**!" Natsu stood frozen in shock as a girl with dark hair dashed forward, her feet glowing light blue as ice and mist clung to her soles. She twisted her body and planted a well-aimed kick towards the bottom of the slab. Natsu watched as she swiftly landed on the ground before she jumped up again. "**Hiryuu no TEKKEN**!" An icy fist rammed upward and with two swift movements, the chain holding the girl to the slab cracked open like a hot knife on butter. The dark haired girl landed on her feet as the slab collapsed on the floor. He wanted to move, he wanted to speak. What was happening. The dark haired girl shook the pinkette, and for once, he got a good look at her face.

'_Gray_?'

"Oi, oi! Wake up! We still need to save Ming and Gla-chan!" The girl growled, hauling the pinkette on her back. Natsu heard a small crack somewhere above him. He looked up just in time to see the ceiling give away. Blood pounded into his legs as he rushed forward in attempt to push them away. The dark haired girl looked up and gasped.

Then the scene changed. The swirling vortex was slowly freezing. He gasped. Where was he this time. The full moon serenaded the scene. Natsu gasped, his breath was heavy and his body felt like it was out of magic. He painfully raised his head. The two girls were in the middle of the freezing vortex. The pink haired girl opened her eyes one last time and focused on him. Natsu gasped.

"Ayako."

"Eh?" Lucy said, stepping in front of Natsu. "Are you ok?" She asked, concern written all over her face. Natsu blinked. He was back in the town, with Lucy and Erza and Happy and Wendy and Carla and Gray. He blinked. Happy landed on his shoulder and looked at him with a slight frown.

"Natsu, are you ok?" The blue cat asked. Natsu shook his head and gave him a smile.

"It's nothing." Gray started to cough, signalling that he was starting to wake up. Erza put him down as he caught his breath. The Ice mage gave Natsu a cold glare as he looked up.

"I am never sitting next to you on the train again." He grumbled, a slight flush forming on his cheeks.

* * *

_**\m/(0_0)\m/**_

* * *

Gray frowned as they walked deeper into the forest. Ever since he woke up from Erza's shoulder, he had a sinking feeling about the place. He trudged forward, hands in his pockets. The trees were shady and everything was green, something that annoyed Gray. He didn't have anything against green, but at the moment, it kinda irked him. His eyes flitted towards Natsu. The fire dragon slayer had shut his trap when they arrived and he had that thinking face on. The ice mage's frown deepened.

"There it is." Lucy said, pointing at the pillar. The silhouette of two girls facing each other shone from the top of the largest ice crystal. Two small bundles floated in between them. Erza nodded.

"Where are the dragons?" She asked. An ear piercing shriek rang through the air as fire burst from the ground.

A dragon made of flames towered above them. Its ruby eyes glowed against the searing white flames. The dragon roared again, rearing on its hind legs as it snapped its head forward. Immediately, Natsu was up in front. Gray blinked. The pink haired idiot just stood there, while the dragon reared back and lunged at him.

"Oi, Natsu!"

"Aya-chan."

Wendy blinked as the dragon stopped in mid lunge. The burning beast lowered its head and regarded Natsu with a cock of its head before it bent forward, sniffing the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu held up a hand and touched the blazing snout of the dragon.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as another dragon blew an icy breath at him from the sky. Gray growled and shielded them with an ice shield while Wendy sent a blast of wind at the dragon.

It was made of pure ice. Lucy watched in fascination as the ice dragon dodged Wendy's breath, the sun gleaming on its scales.

'_Ne-chan_.' Lucy whirled. A girl, around the age of sixteen, stood under the eaves of the tree. Her messy, waist-length, dark hair blew gently across the wind. Lucy watched at the girl gave her a soft smile before pointing at Gray, who had his back turned on them both. Her gun-metal blue eyes gleamed, then she was gone.

"Gray!" Lucy said, tugging Gray's arm. The ice mage blinked.

"What?" The dragon shot another blast of cold at them. Natsu was still holding the snout of the fiery dragon while the ice dragon shot ice and hale at them. Lucy looked down and was met with Gray's Boxers.

"Where are your pants?!"

"Is that even important now?!" She took a deep breath.

"Gray, your sister." His dark blue eyes widened. How did Lucy even know he had a sister? He looked up, just in time before the ice dragon landed on top of him, one claw resting on his chest. The cold beast stuck its snout close to him and let out a low breath.

Erza lunged forward as the dragon opened its mouth in Gray's face. Lucy held out her arm to stop her.

"Erza, look." Gray and Natsu's bodies glowed with a soft hum. Carla gasped in surprise as the humming got louder, resonating with the pulsing of light that came from inside the ice tower. The two dragons slowly faded and the silhouettes of two girls took their place.

Natsu opened his eyes and was face to face with the ruby eyed pinkette who immediately crashed into him. He landed on his back, a bit too painfully but nothing he can't handle. The pinkette above him wasn't so lucky.

"Yaahh." She mumbled, sitting up on Natsu's stomach. "That hurt." She grumbled before looking at the small bundle. The light in her eyes faded. "Ming! Ming!" She mumbled, shaking the small bundle on her hands, practically unaware of the fact that she was sitting on top of the other pinkette. Her ruby eyes narrowed as she touched the bundle on the head. Immediately, soft, red light illuminated her hands. Wendy gasped as the girl began using healing magic.

"Aya-chan, you got heavier." Natsu remarked. For the first time, the girl looked at him. She blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"Eh? Natsu-nii? Is that you?" She said, mirroring Natsu's grin. The pinkette nodded before sitting up. Aya gave him another grin before she collapsed into a fit of coughs. Wendy rushed over and knelt beside her.

"You're badly wounded." Wendy mumbled, raising a hand towards the girl. Aya sighed in relief as her bruises start to heal. She turned to the blue haired slayer and smirked.

"Thank you, Wendy-chan." She said. Wendy blinked.

"How did you know my name?" The pinkette stood up, still cradling the small bundle.

"I shared my memories with Nii-chan for a while, so I know you.. somehow." She said with a grin. "Oh yeah, I'm Ayako Dragneia. Natsu-nii's cousin." She said. Ayako whirled around her and looked left to right. "Ne, where's Si-chan?" She asked.

"Si-chan?" Erza asked. Ayako cocked her head to the right.

"The crazy ice woman who was stuck with me at the-" Her eyes widened as she fell on her knees.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. Ayako shook her head as another wave of nausea pulsed through her body. "just what- is h-happening?"

"Get up! Wake up!"

All eyes turned to Gray. Another girl lay limp in his arms. Her dark hair cascaded down on the grass as her head limply lay to the side. The ice mage was on the verge of tears. He was shaking her. The raven haired girl did not stir. She just lay in his arms like a limp doll. Lucy gasped.

"That's the girl." She mumbled. Wendy rushed over to help but stopped.

"Stop!" An white eksheed with stripes all around her body tackled the wind dragon slayer, effectively pushing her back. The eksheed looked up. "Please." She mumbled before falling limply on the ground.

A white magic circle glowed beneath Gray and the girl. The ice mage looked up in surprise, not expecting the attack. Ayako's eyes widened as another magic circle glowed above the pair. She pushed her body up on shaky feet and grabbed a rock from the ground before she threw it at the raven haired girl.

"Si-chan!" She yelled. Immediately, the magic circle diminished. Erza blinked in surprise.

"What is going on?" she asked. Natsu sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. He sniffed the air once more, and a familiar minty scent breached his nose. He looked at the stone-shock ice mage. His scent had changed. Natsu let out a low growl. He was feeling hungry and possessive all of a sudden. Ayako looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Binding magic." Happy mumbled. Carla's eyes narrowed.

The girl opened her eyes and gasped. Gun-metal met with dark blue. Gray blinked as the girl stared up at him.

"Ni-chan?" Gray smiled, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey there, Siber." Siber blinked at him.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked, giving him a questioning look. Gray gave a low laugh and hugged the girl.

"I saw what you've been through." Siber flinched. "I am not letting you out of my sight again," Gray looked at her. "Is that clear, woman?" Siber grinned.

"As if." The two ravens shared a laugh. Lucy blinked.

"What is going on here?" She asked. Erza nodded.

"I see." The scarlet haired re-equip mage mumbled. "You are Siber Fullbuster, right?" She said, blinking at the girl. Siber nodded and stood up.

"If you're gonna ask what happened, I'd gladly explain, but first," Her eyes turned dark. "I would like to ask one question." Erza nodded.

"Did you come to us because of a mission?" She asked. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, we did. Why?" Ayako shook her head.

"Then it's official. You're also in danger." The pinkette mumbled.

"What danger?" Lucy asked shooting confused glances between the two girls.

"Technically, they're running away from the people who intend to use Dragon Slayer Magic to create real Dragons." Gray mumbled, standing up and dusting himself. He glowered at the ground. "Those bastards lay their hands on my sister and tried to turn her into a dragon." He growled. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Let's beat their asses for it." He replied, cracking his knuckles. Ayako shook her head.

"Not possible." All eyes turned to her. "They've harnessed Zeref's magic, and they'll use it on you as well." Siber grinned.

"Well, now that that's settled, you're not gonna turn us in, are you?" She asked, stretching her limbs before giving them an expecting look. Gray chuckled.

"How can I ever abandon you again, if that's the case?" He chuckled, hugging his little sister. Happy flew overhead.

"You liiiike her~" He rolled his tongue. Gray smirked.

"Of course I do! She's my baby sister." He said, hugging her tighter. A vein popped on Siber's head.

"Who you callin' a weak baby?" She glowered as she whacked Gray on the head. Ayako smiled at them when the bundle in her arms started moving.

"Eh? You're finally awake, Ming." She said. A small, pale pink coloured eksheed sat in her arms. The Eksheed's ears popped out from underneath the white hood of its cloak. It yawned before wiping its green eyes. Ayako grinned wider.

"This is Ming." She stated as the eksheed gave a bashful smile. Happy flew in front of her.

"Aye~ I'm Happy."

"Carla." The white eksheed stepped forth and gave the pale pink cat a smile. Ming grinned.

"Hajimemashite. I'm Ming." The cat looked around. "Where's Gla-chan?" A flash of white and black landed beside her.

"Here! Miss Me?" The stripped eksheed grinned as Ayako let the them have a conversation with the other eksheeds. She moved one foot forward before losing her balance. Natsu caught her just in time. She gave her cousin a smirk.

"Well, I'm not yet back to normal, but gimme a minute or two." She said. Natsu gave her a toothed smile.

"So, Siber-san, what magic do you use?" Wendy asked the younger Fullbuster who was struggling in her brother's arms. Erza nodded.

"I'm curious about that too." Lucy said, putting a finger to her lip. "You were able to produce two dragons." Siber chuckled.

"They were elementals." She said with a smile, resting her head on her nii-chan's shoulder. Erza raised a brow.

"Yup. They probably looked like Dragons because those men altered our magic." Ayako said, leaning heavily on Natsu.

"So, you're elementalists?" Wendy asked. Siber scrunched her brow.

"Nii-chan, you smell like ice." She mumbled, then she looked at the young Dragon slayer.

"I thought it was obvious." She said. "We're dragon slayers, you know." Gray raised a brow.

"How could you be a dragon slayer?" He mumbled.

"After Deliora, Reglacia found me. She trained me to use dragon slayer magic." She mumbled, slowly dozing off in his arms. Gray gave a small smile before planting a soft kiss on his little sister's head. He nuzzled her sleeping face with a fond smile and a small blush. This didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"My, my Gray." Lucy teased. "I never knew you were such a doting brother." She said with a giggle. Gray flushed a bit. Erza gave a small nod and gave gray a pat on the back, or more like a spank.

"I'm glad to see that you care so much for her." Erza said. Natsu grumbled.

"Aya, have you both joined a guild yet?" The female pinkette shook her head as she stepped away from her cousin, feeling her legs. She was a bit wobbly on the knees so Natsu carefully held her sides. Lucy gave a small smile.

"We were too busy running away." She turned to Lucy. "Ne, Lucy-san, What's a guild like?" She asked. Natsu pouted.

"You could've asked me, you know."

"I wanted to ask a girl." Lucy gave off a small giggle.

"It's a fun place." She said. Aya smiled before her face turned serious again.

"We better get away from here before they find out that we're out of the sealing ice." Erza gave her a curious look.

"I just wondered, but why haven't you gone out of the ice?" Erza asked. The pinkette gave a small smile.

"Breaking out of the ice without someone undoing the seal would cost us our lives." She grinned. "The seal was broken when the Elementals recognized Nii-chan and Gray-san." Wendy nodded with an 'o'. Carla looked up at them

"So, we should hurry back to Fairy Tail before they get wind of you." Natsu nodded before turning a sick shade of green.

"Train."

* * *

_**(^_^)**_

* * *

_The room was dark and musky. Lacrimas of various shapes and sizes glowed around the room. A man was writing on his desk when a lacrima pulsed with magic energy. He looked up from his desk, a small smile cracking on his face. _

"_Finally."_

* * *

**Jade: Yaahhhh. I'm sorry if it sucks a bit. Story'll get better soon. I promise. I just want to ask though;**

**Why do you think Siber bonded with Gray?**

**Why do you think Natsu was feeling strange when he saw the siblings together?**

**Ah, by the way, this is the translation of the spell Siber and Aya used, that's just if you're curious:**

_**Entomb us in Safety - **_

_**Freeze time in Burning Ice - **_

_**Wake When the time Comes - **_

_**The Dragons of Fire and Ice –**_

**That's all, so, Please, do tell me what you expect and what you'd like to see. Not my firs story, but I'd really appreciate words of encouragement. So, Please, do review and tell me what else I need to work on. Do Review! :3**

**Ja!**


End file.
